The invention of the present application relates to an engine apparatus.
As higher-level emission regulations have been applied to diesel engines (hereinafter, simply referred to as engines), agricultural vehicles and construction and engineering machines that include an engine are required to include an exhaust gas purification device that removes air pollutants in exhaust gas. Diesel particulate filters (hereinafter, referred to as the DPF) that collect, for example, particulate matter in exhaust gas (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-31955) are known exhaust gas purification devices.